AntiOrganization XIII
by ChaosSkyler
Summary: Kingdom Hearts - Axel is a member of Organization XIII but he has a younger brother in his past and with that younger brother came a new group that goes against the Organization XIII. A new breed of Nobodies are gathered to form Anti-Organization XIII.
1. AntiOrganization XIII Prologue

Anti Organization XIII

Prologue

The Castle That Never Was. This is where beings called Nobodies reside. The reason for their name is because they do not have hearts within their being. There are different types of Nobodies but the ones that control them are part of a black coated group called Organization XIII. Nobodies feel as if their only purpose is to destroy evil beings also without a beating heart in their bodies. These are called the Heartless and they lurk in the darkness. The only purpose of these mindless creatures is only to consume hearts. The members of Organization XIII are desperate and have the deepest desire just to exist in the world that they live in, so a theory was created. In order to truly exist they must collect hearts by destroying the heartless in order to create Kingdom Hearts.

There are twelve members collectively that are apart of Organization XIII. One of the members is a red haired man with turquoise hues named Axel and he is number VIII in Organization XIII. Before Axel became a member of organization XIII, his name was Lea and he had a smaller twin brother to take care of and protect. His brother's name was Zakkus. Zakkus had red hair just like his older brother but had blue hues instead of a turquoise color. When Lea lost his heart and changed his name into Axel, the organization did not want the likes of Zakkus roaming about in the Castle That Never Was. Axel was forced to send his younger brother away and never saw him again. You may be wondering why the organization was so afraid of Zakkus. He was just a child but they could tell he was different from most humans. He had the insignia of Kingdom Hearts on his left cheek. Zakkus had a heart was destined for something great.


	2. AntiOrganization XIII CH I The Fall

Anti Organization XIII

Chapter 1 – The Fall

"Aaaauuugh!" screamed the young boy Zakkus, Axel's brother, as he fell faster and faster from the sky at accelerating speeds. In the corner of his eyes spawned tears, he was so scared if he was going to die at a young age or live on to see another day as the ground came closer to his face. He closed his eyes, shedding tears as the distance between him and the brick floor decreased with each second that passed by. He almost collided into the surface of the hard brick floor, but nothing happened. Zakkus never made impact with the ground below him because he was levitating. For that split second he opened his eyes and realized he hadn't hit the floor, not yet anyways. A tear that he shed floated in front of his face. Then, it suddenly dropped, wetting the floor below with a speck of moisture. The field of levitation that engulfed him had disappeared in that instant. "Ow" said Zakkus as he hit the floor and winced from the slight pain he had felt.

Zakkus quickly arose to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked around in order to figure out where he was, he had fallen out of the sky from one world to another without any sense of direction. It never helped that he was lost either. "Where the heck am I?" Zakkus asked himself in confusion. He examined the area around him more thoroughly. He saw yellow brick flooring and shops all around him. He gasped in surprise because this place was very familiar to him. Zakkus's older brother, Axel, had taken him here to hang out and relax many times. This was the heart of their relationship. Zakkus turned around to see the colossal clock tower behind him. A smile slowly grew across his face remembering that this place was called Twilight Town. He and Axel always hung out at the very top of the gold colored clock tower eating sea salt ice cream and talking about the great times that they have together.

Night had fallen and Zakkus took refuge in the only place he knew was safe other than the comfort of his brother. He decided to sleep at the top of the clock tower, it made him feel happy as he dreamed about him and his brother being together again. The dream was short lived though as cold gust of winds periodically hit his skin, making him shiver a bit. His eye lids opened up revealing his sapphire blue eyes. Zakkus sat up straight, leaned against a wall and yawned stretching his arms. He was still a little tired but he knew he couldn't stay here, in his mind he knew that it wouldn't benefit him at all. He suddenly heard an odd sound beside him. Looking to his left side he saw what looked like a puddle of dark water with a purple tint. He got up to his feet and backed away a little but to his surprise, three Heartless spawned from this dark void. They were called Neoshadows and stood up taller than Zakkus who was so afraid. Fear struck his heart and he stood there with his eyes closed feeling so helpless as the Neoshadows continued walking closer to him.

Like a meteor from the sky came red, silver, and black blur that stopped between Zakkus and the Neoshadows that seemed to be afraid of this object. Zakkus opened his eyes again to see that this was not a meteor or some object, but it was a weapon. It was a Keyblade Scythe with two sickles and a chain with a blue heart at the end of the handle that resembled the mark of Kingdom Hearts on the left side of his face. Zakkus hesitated for a bit, but he knew that if he wanted survive he would need some kind of weapon. He grabbed the Keyblade Scythe and felt the power surge through him as if he was chosen for this weapon, or maybe it was the weapon that chose him. It did not matter to him, all he knew was that he had to fight and that's exactly what he was going to do to defeat these Neoshadow Heartless.


	3. AntiOrganization XIII CH II The Awaken

Anti Organization XIII

Chapter 2 – The Awakening

Zakkus wielded the keyblade scythe in his hands, holding it as tight as he could as he stared at the three Neoshadows before him that cowered in fear just from the sight of the red, silver, and black weapon. He was scared but made sure to keep a careful gaze on Neoshadows that threatened his chances of seeing the next sunrise.

The Neoshadows had become dazed from the great amount of light energy they were exposed to which left them utterly confused and open for an attack. Zakkus, seeing this opening thought quickly and took his shot at the strange creatures. He bent his legs as low as he could, building up enough energy to perform a high somersault over the three Heartless. Once he was behind them, he extended his keyblade scythe and swiped in a full circle as the two sickles tore violently through the Heartless dealing them a light but deadly blow.

After finally being defeated by the hands of Zakkus and his new weapon, the creatures had burst into little particles of dark matter and disappeared from existence shortly afterwards. This unexpected event made Zakkus exhausted. His hands trembled with the keyblade scythe in his hands as he gripped onto it tightly, they could barely hold the weapon. The weight became too much for his trembling hands, finally loosening his hold and allowing the keyblade to drop on the on the yellow brick floor under his feet. The keyblade scythe soon vanished in the form of a white light. The effects of fatigue started taking a toll on his body making him barely able to stand up, it was too much for him and he collapsed as his eyes started to close very slowly. His body was begging for a rest, stress and confusion had finally gotten to him. As his eyes shut the last image he could see was that of his elder brother Lea, or the now called Axel, before Zakkus fell asleep.

It really was Axel who found Zakkus after he had collapsed, inside Axel was very happy to see his little brother but he couldn't express what he was feeling on the outside like he usually could, they were all mixed up. One thing that did keep consistent with Axel was his smile that he wore all the time, no one could really tell what his feeling were behind it so even when bad things were happening, he wore that smile. It had been four days since Axel joined Organization XIII and two days since they banished Zakkus from their world. Axel sat beside his younger brother as the orange sun arose to make it known that morning was among them. His smirk of a smile never wavered a bit as he gazed at its beauty. "If only you were one of us, if only you weren't one of the chosen ones, you could've stayed" Axel said as he went through in his mind what he could have done to make sure his brother could have been much safer. When he finally figured it out, he realized that there was no way he could prevent all of the events that separated him from Zakkus, it was just destiny.

Zakkus fidgeted as he woke up from the great light casted by the sun. He could have never been happier because the first thing that caught his eyes was his older brother, Axel. A bright smile slowly overcame his face as he sat up and asked softly "Axel, is that really you?" Axel stood there on the edge of the clock tower in his black hooded cloak with his hands on his hips, all that Zakkus could see was Axel's spiky red hair red that stood up on almost every angle like that of a porcupine's needles. He slowly turned his head to the right looking at his brother through the corner of his eyes with a small grin on his face. His mouth soon opened to correct his younger brother "Not Lea anymore. It's Axel, Zakkus." He chuckled and fully turned around to make his way towards young Zakkus who almost resembled his brother, their hair styles were similar to one another. Axel knelt down on one knee in front of Zakkus and raised his right hand using his index finger to tap his forehead twice, this was always a habit of his that made his younger brother smile. "Got it memorized?" Axel asked lightly in a smooth manner while he used his other hand to pat his brother on his head. All Zakkus could function to do was smile and nod as tears started flowing from his eyes and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Axel and pull him close into a big tight hug. Axel was surprised but he smiled and also wrapped his arms around his little brother's body, they both missed each other but more Zakkus than Axel. The two were reunited once more for the time being.


End file.
